Smile you'reonmyshownowMAHA!
by ThouArtUpToNoGood
Summary: chappy 3 up yay!I'VE GONE SANE! And we find Mimiru.........she sorta ::twitch twitch:: scares me
1. TSUKASA!

Ok this my first ficcy, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me....please?  
  
And if you do flame me ::takes out flamethrower:: I think you get what I mean. ^_^  
  
Summery: It's a hidden camera act. I take A-20 (the little "chibi" character that followed Mimiru for a while....the one with no nose :)), she has a camera and with me, sneaks up on .Hack characters and see what they do when they're not on the set...but A-20 isn't as quiet as I hope she would be ^_^;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned .Hack//SIGN, but I don't ::cries a river of tears:: BUT I'M GOING TO CONQUER ALL ANIME TO BE MINE!!!!!!!!!! ....ahem.  
  
Four steps: 1:Read   
  
2:Enjoy  
  
3:No flames...  
  
4: ...or get flamed :)   
  
^________^ @______@ . . o_0 (((o_0)))) ^__________^;;;;;  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: HEY! ::whisper:: hey! I'm waiting for A-20 to come out of her house and I'm gonna scare her sooooooooooooooo bad ^_____________^ heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!.......!!! shh..shh...she's coming out ::has camera in hands::   
  
A-20: Huh? Who's there?  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: MAHA!!!! LET ME EAT YOU!....BOO!!!!!  
  
A-20: EEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((O______0)))))  
  
A-20: **Huff** **Puff**.....::glare::  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: ::rolling on the floor laughing butt off::HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
A-20: THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
A-20:STOP IT!  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: Ha-Ha-Ha okay okay, I'm sorry ::snicker::   
  
A-20: ::glare::  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: ::giggle:: anyways ::snicker:: as you know I'm VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic and .......... Drummer roll please? ........we will be spying, um I mean "observing" the .Hack characters and see what they do off the set.  
  
A-20: And I'm the camera man....er.....woman.....GIRL! This will be great! ^_^;;;  
  
VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: Okay! Now lets get star~~~ A-20: Your name is too long.... VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: My .....name....is too long?... A-20: That's what I just said right? VenusWaveMastergoesBallistic: FINE! Just call me VWMB k?  
  
A-20: ^.^ yeah!  
  
VWMB:....Right -_-U. Anywayz~~~ First off we're gonna start off with one of my favorite charcters....Tsukasa!!!! ::snaps fingers and we're magically at some unknown, strangers, house that we had no idea exist:: Here we are ^-^  
  
A-20: whoa.... What just happened ***SMACK!*** OW! What was that for ?!  
  
VWMB: SHUSH! Someone's coming.....ROLL THE CAMERAS YOU DIMWIT!  
  
A-20: OH MY !!! IT"S mmph  
  
VWMB: What do you want? Him to find us out?...Stupid ...hm......what the heck is he....OH MY GOSH! ::dieing of laughter:: HE IS-----HE IS-----HE IS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ::saying it very quietly though....at least trying to::  
  
A-20: OH MY GOSH!!! HE'S A....um...um....what is that word again?  
  
VWMB: ...... exterminator?   
  
A-20: EXACTLY!!!! VWMB: ::sigh::  
  
Tsukasa: Huh? What was that?...... hmmmmmmmm.....  
  
Strangerpersonthingy: Hello? Who's there?   
  
Tsukasa: The exter---exter----externaminator.......THE BUG KILLER!!!!!  
  
A-20: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! VWMB: Shut your mouth!!!!! .....   
  
Tsukasa: HA! I knew some one was her----ACK! YOU!   
  
VWMB: heh heh heh heh ...Hey, Tsukasa old buddy old pal...um? Whats up?  
  
Tsukasa: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEWARE MY EVIL BUG SPRAY OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VWMB: ACK!!!! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!!!! ::running while dragging A-20 on the ground  
  
^________^ @______@ . . o_0 (((o_0)))) ^__________^;;;;;  
  
Welp that's it for now! ^_^ I'll try to up date **huff** soon **puff** A-20!!! RUN FASTER BEFORE HE CATCHES YOU!!!!!!  
  
A-20: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
VWMB: I'll try to update as soon as I can but that would be very AHHHHHHHHHHHH....unlikely. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HE"S GANGING UP ON US ::silence::  
  
ALL: @________@U 


	2. Chappy 2: Subaru's Turn!

VenusWaveMastergoesBallis: Hi'n!  
  
A-20: Hi'n?  
  
VWMB: YEAH! That's my knew way of saying "HI!"  
  
A-20:...right.  
  
VWMB:.anywayz.. ::BANG!!!:: OW!!!  
  
Tsukasa: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! ::is tied to a chair::  
  
VWMB: Hey~~~ How'd he do that?  
  
A-20: Oh, I dunno...It's called using your hands to pick up something and throw DUH!  
  
VWMB: -_-U . HE'S TIED TO CHAIR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!  
  
A-20: O ::walks over to Tsukasa and pokes him:: Hey, how'd you do that?  
  
Tsukasa: ::bites::  
  
A-20: (((O.0)))  
  
VWMB: .Anywayz, I didn't expect myself to update so fast. IT MUST BE THE APOCOLISPE!!! RUN!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
A-20, Tsukasa: -_-;;;;  
  
A-20: Anyway, for the disclaimer, this sugar high venus wave master doesn't own me, Tsukasa~~Tsukasa: Thank goodness! A-20: AHEM! She doesn't own me Tsukasa, or any other .hack//SIGN characters, but is showing me the plan for her Anime invasion.  
  
Tsukasa: !!!  
  
A-20: Incase you want to know Subaru is next for hidden camera gag! ^^  
  
Tsukasa: NO!!! NOT SUBA----mmphull ::has duct tape over his mouth::  
  
A-20: Long disclaimer thing isn't it?  
  
VWMB: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A-20: -_-U ::sigh::  
  
~Subaru~  
  
VWMB: But I don't wanna go!!!  
  
A-20: Your going! No question about!  
  
VWMB: I didn't know liked football though..who's your favorite team?  
  
A-20: The Giants.  
  
VWMB: Oh...well this is a boring conversation. ::sigh, snaps fingers:: **POOF** ::appears at football stadium:: Well it looks like we arrived here early.  
  
A-20: Yay! ^^  
  
VWMB: ::sigh:: Why must I put up with her..IT! WHY MUST I PUT UP WITH IT?  
  
// It = A-20//  
  
A-20: O.0 !!! ::takes out camera::  
  
VWMB: What? And why did you bring your camera? Are we expecting some one he-re... O.0  
  
Football Coach: ::screaming HER head off:: ARE WE JUST GOING TO SIT AND LET A BUNCH OF BABIES BEAT UP BIG, SMELLY, OVER WIEGHT FOOTBALL PLAYERS?!  
  
FootBall Players: NO SIR! Coach: ::Glare:: Players: ::shiver:: I MEAN MA'AM!  
  
A-20: HEY! SUBARU OVER HERE!!!!!! WE HAVE YOU ON CAMERA AND IT'S GOING GLOBAL!!!!!!!!  
  
VWMB: (((O.0))) SHUT YOUR STUPID LITTLE MOUTH YOU !#**%$$@!!!  
  
Subaru: O.0 ahem! Our first practice game is to KILL THOSE BACKSTABBERS ON THE BLEACHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::charges with football players::  
  
A-20, VWMB: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
VWMB: ::snaps fingers, appears back at the studio::  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry but I forgot to say this, the studio is obviously where the recording stuff goes and where A-20 and I are for most of the ficcy.^^;;;  
  
A-20: **huff**puff** Did we **huff** lose **puff** ..lose her?  
  
VWMB: Well **puff** duh **gag** we're back in the studio dummy.  
  
Subaru: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU MISERABLE HACKERS!!!!!  
  
A-20, VWMB: Ack! Oh.oh.oooooooooh...::looks at each other:: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!.???  
  
A-20: How'd she come here with us and end up tied to a chair?  
  
VWMB: um, I dunno.. Maybe I underestimated my powers? O well.  
  
Tsukasa: Subaru? ::grins:: YAY! We're finally together again! ::grins gaily::  
  
Subaru: NOOOOOOOO! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
VWMB: Ok that's it for now tune back next time when we have freaky flash backs! Buhbai! And Good night!  
  
VWMB: yea,yea, I know it's confusing, but you'll know everything in the next chappy.  
  
Subaru: Get me outta here!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukasa: Will you marry me?  
  
A-20: I missed my football game!!!!  
  
VWMB: How did Tsukasa get the duct tape off his mouth? Oh well ::puts tape on Tsukasa's and Subaru's mouth:: Until next time~~~ A-20: FootBall! Tsukasa: mmmpphllll Subaru: mmmphlllll ::glare::  
  
VWMB: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!! 


	3. Chappy 3:Flashbacks and more bacon

Disclaimer: I owned .Hack a few minuets ago , but then I lost in my room...so I don't own it!  
  
VWMB: Today, everything shall be revealed! ::thunder and lightening sounds::  
  
A-20: She means the flash backs. Don't be dramatic.  
  
VWMB: QUIET YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
All except VWMB: ::shivers::  
  
VWMB: Bacon! (  
  
All except me: ::anime fall::  
  
A-20: Anywayz.I'll just be stepping away from this..THING right now.heh,heh,heh.  
  
Tsukasa, Subaru: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!  
  
A-20: ::watching a football game and eating Bacon::  
  
VWMB: BACON!!! ::pounces:: A-20: AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Both: :: wrestling on the floor for the bacon:: A-20: //Remembering what happened to Tsukasa when VWMB and he were wrestling on the floor for a piece of Bacon// (((0_o))) Here! You can have it! Just leave me alone!  
  
Tsukasa: Smart move, too bad I learned the hard way ::sigh:: ::looks at his stomach::  
  
Subaru: What? What is it? Are you hiding something from me?  
  
VWMB: Maaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~aybe~~~~~~~~~~~~e! ^^ Subaru: WHY YOU LITTLE --------------------------  
  
Authoress (VWMB duh!) : this scene has been cut short because she knows to many words that I don't understand and won't look it up the dictionary. That is all.  
  
::Maha appears::  
  
VWMB: MAHA!!!!!!! YOU ARE ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITE, VERY FAVORITE, FAVEY FAVEY FAVEY, FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Maha: ::choking:: ::mouthing something to Tsukasa::  
  
Tsukasa: o come on Maha, don't you see how happy she is? And another good thing is that she won't have to choke me to death and scream in my ear about how good bacon is! ^_________^  
  
Maha: !!! .._ Tsukasa: Maha //Kitty snicker// said that .gulp if-she-ate-the-bacon-from-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my- ugh ::passes outs::  
  
A-20: I think we all know what he means, well did you?  
  
VWMB: YUP!^^ And I ain't a shamed of it either! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: Barfs  
  
VWMB: This probably the longest chappy yet! In the next chappy, the secret shall be revealed why Subaru hates Tsukasa.  
  
Everyone else: still vomiting  
  
VWMB: I'm gonna leave now. Until next time! Bon Voyage! 


	4. Chappy 4: OH NO! I'VE GONE SANE!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Won't own anything. Will never own anything. Yeah.  
  
VWMB: Review. Basically, there was a flashback, me and Tsukasa fought over bacon, I dissected him for it and ate. Oh yeah, and we just discovered Maha knows how to curse. And in this chappy I turn sane..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sorry for taking so long! Ya know, school, I'm on a swim team too.not enough time.ARG!  
  
A-20: What's with the name? VWMB: Huh? A-20: I mean what's with the title to your show? "Smile....You're on my show now! MAHA!" What's with that? VWMB: I dunno, I was hyper. A-20: "Was" ? Your always hyper. VWMB: Yeah? So? A-20: ..::sigh::  
  
Tsukasa: Wow! You guys are actually having a conversation that doesn't including: 1. Bacon 2. Manslaughter 3. More Bacon 4. How to torture or 5. How to take over the central source of Bacon companies Subaru: Gasp! He's right! THE APOCOLASPE IS COMING!!!  
  
Everyone is running around screaming going either running to bomb shelters or cowering under tables.  
  
VWMB: What ever ::under breath:: freaks Every one except me: I wouldn't be talking if I were you! VWMB: Right.. Anyway! ON TO THE SHOW!  
  
VWMB: Today, Mimiru is gonna be my next victim! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Tsukasa: NO! You Can't! Mimiru Didn't do anything to you! Please Don~~~mmmffh  
:: Is gagged with a sock in his mouth:: Subaru: HEY! You wouldn't say something like that to me! ::cries:: Tsukasa: MMMFFFFFFFMMMHH! A-20: This is getting us nowhere. VWMB: Well duh! We're not moving! Everyone: .. A-20: That was so sad. VWMB: And so are you! A-20: ..Just point a gun at me and kill me.  
  
Maha: !!! . VWMB: Yeah you're right, I should go to Mimiru. AWAY WE GO NOSELESS CHIBI! A-20: What did you just call meeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ::Disappears with VWMB:: Tsukasa: MAR mmm?mfoo hiiinsh! Translation: How'd you understand Mahah? AND GET THIS SOCK OUTTA MY MOUTH!  
  
** Appears at a cheese factory**  
  
VWMB: I wonder if this is where Mimru works? A-20: Well then, lets see ::takes a deep breath:: HEY! MIMRU!! ARE YOU HERE!!??? VWMB: ::Whacks A-20 with a wooden bat:: You Idiot! We Don't Want her To know We're Here!!!!!!..::looks around:: but I it doesn't seem likely that Mimiru would work here, maybe I sent us to the wrong location. No, no.then that only means..MY AUTHORESS POWERS ARE FAILING ME!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Mysterious voice: Cheese! Cheese! Cheese! CHEESE!!!!!!! Ohhhhhhhhhhh I love Cheese! Cheese Makes The World Go 'Round 'n Round 'n Round 'n Pound 'n Round..  
  
A-20: Who was that?! VWMB: Mimiru? A-20: Tch. I doubt that.. HELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Mimiru!!!!!!! Are You HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Are You Singing That Sad/Stupid/Dumb/Freaky/Idiotic Song About Cheese!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! VWMB: -_-...  
  
Mysterious voice: Who DARE Call My Beautiful/Wonderful/Lovely/Fantastic/Prettieful/Great/Good/Excelent song about cheese Sad/Stupid/Dumb/Freaky/Idiotic?  
  
A-20: ..Me?  
  
Mysterious voice: And who might that be?!  
  
VWMB: ::Is taping the whole thing on camera:: A-20: It's me, A-20! And VWMB, she's taping you right now to use as blackmail against you so you can do her bidding!!! VWMB: (((O.o)))!!!  
  
Mysterious voice: ............................................................................ ...................  
  
VWMB: ::Has a flamethrower in her hand and is towering over A-20 with flaming red eyes:: ROAR! A-20: Eh-heh-heh is everything alright? Ol' buddy Ol' pal?..I'll be going now ::runs:: VWMB: ::Chasing with flamethrower:: COME BACK HERE!!!!! ::Shoots flamethrower..misses and hits mysterious voice:: A-20 and VWMB: (((0.o)));;;  
  
A-20: Hey! HI Mimiru! We're looking for this crazy cheese queen whose obsessed with cheese! Have you seen her? Mimiru: ::Is wearing a cheese crown, a cheese dress, has a cheese staff, is sitting on a cheese chair, and everything is sitting on a pile of cheese:: .... A-20: So? Have you seen her? The cheese queen I mean? VWMB: You are the stupidest person ever! SHE IS THE CHEESE QUEEN YOU DORK! A-20: O..I new that...  
  
VWMB: **Sigh** Whatever, lets just get this over with. **snaps fingers and they reappear at the studio with Mimiru tied to a chair next to Tsukasa and Subaru** 


End file.
